swordburst2fandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:AceofAze/" Annoying Hackers at Sword Burst 2 "
" Annoying Hackers at Sword Burst 2 " A Roblox Sword Burst 2 Discussion thread by: FazbearFredddy I believe now is the time that the Developers on SBO2 look at this certain matter and must make certain patches. Thus, that all those newcomers and Comeback-Players also those who are active players have played the game in time-consuming manner, which is " Pure Grinding " without using Coded Hacks. Although there are several players who use hacks/glitch which ever you may call them, that is still talked about as it is in " Unfair Play Manner " over to other players of SBO2.Alot of them said that " Flagging/Reporting " does not work. Example of those hacks that which some people would think fair is the following: 1. Speed Hack/Speed Glitch 2. Attack Speed Hack 3. Teleportation Hack 4. Auto Farming Script Exploits/Hack 5. Jump/ Gravity Exploits 6. Dismantling Hacks/Script P.S If I missed some type of Hack please let me know or comment down the name and its use. (1st) The Speed Hack / Speed Glitch Many of those players are still using this type of Glitch/Hack, they say that this type of Glitch/Hack doesn't hurt players nor kill other players. There are the advantages and Disadvantages of using this type of Hack/Glitch on the System/Game. We will look at the Types of Hacks/Glitch. (2nd) The Attack Speed Hack This type of hack are used for Farming Mobs/Floor Bosses. They grant massive speed on attack and deals Damage Faster than the normal and average clicking of the mouse. Combine this hack with the Speed hack/glitch that got to be real nasty, annoying & unfair. (3rd) Teleportation Hack This type of hack enables the user, to Teleport onto a certain location, also If I were correct this can be used also to teleport onto a certain user into the game providing the user on the same floor as the user is trying to teleport to. Imagine combining this with other hacks. (4th) Auto-Farming Script Exploits This type of hack enables the user to auto farm, but not just ordinary auto farm with the use of (auto clicker). This is the type of hack were the user teleports mobs thru mobs either floating on top of the mobs heads, underneath them or invisible that also deals damage way above the normal attack quota of the sword the user is using and it is also called as the " Yellow Critical Meter /Yellow Critical Numbers " and they would constantly repeat the process over and over again, usually doing this process may have certain mobs glitch even floor bosses. (Yellow numbers normally occurs during a certain number of users usually combined there attacks and timed on a single blow also it occurs during there is a lagged server or Floors, this may also occur on a single user without using hack or cheat but when only the user is lagged) (5th) Jump/Gravity Exploits This type of hack enables the user to either jump really high and floats or can flew over the battlefield without harm. This may be used to farm certain types of mobs that do not usually attack a certain user above. (Example: ENT from Floor 9) (6th) Dismantling Codes Script/Hack This type of hack enables the user to be able to dismantle weapons and armours even without using at the dismantling station or the forge. Disadvantages of Hacks, Exploits on the User and to those other players who don't use it · .The User/s may be Flagged/Reported (but I really don't know if the USER of the Hack/Exploits well be banned or not). · The User/s may be using another accounts so that their main accounts won't be banned. *All the types of hacks information are gathered from Different Players that I recently interviewed with their insights in the game and of the hacks also information at Google & Video materials from YouTube itself* P.S The information may be wrong of right or inaccurate but the issues itself by using hacks and exploits in the game must be stopped. What are your thoughts on thread?? Kindly Comment about this. I wanna help the game to be better. Category:Blog posts